


Moments

by deadly_poison



Series: Undertale Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (barely and for only one drabble), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection, Pacifist Route, Pre-Pacifist Route, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadly_poison/pseuds/deadly_poison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles about 10 characters from Undertale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

> Toriel

Once again, there’s a human child in the Ruins. You can save this one, you think while heating up your hands (there is no better way to bake a pie than with fire magic, after all).  
You bake the pie. You feel like you’ve already looked for the ingredients of at least three of those today, even if this is the first time you will manage to finish one.  
You go looking for the child. You’ve already prepared their new bed and thought about their school curriculum.  
Maybe they’ll decide to stay here this time; maybe Asgore won’t kill them…

 

* * *

 

> Sans

A reset. You could almost always tell when that happened, you could spot the signs.  
You feel a sense of déjà-vu, so you look for the little details: a human that turns around before you tell them to, a human who greets you as if they knew you already. A human who isn’t bothered by the fact that you’re a talking skeleton.  
Sometimes, you feel like something terrible is going to happen… or like something terrible already happened in another time. You know perfectly well what this means.  
Sometimes, the human is no longer a human, but not this time.

 

* * *

 

> Papyrus

They get hit again. You restrain yourself even more, lowering your damage so that they won’t get seriously hurt. They never hit back… They must really want to befriend you!  
You can always tell when somebody’s unable to keep fighting, it comes natural to you. You wouldn’t risk killing anyone, not even a human, not even by accident.  
You stop mid-attack: the human has clearly reached their limit. They pass out and you feel a little bit guilty.  
Your eye glows while you use your magic to fully heal them. You want your gues- _prisoner!_ to be as comfortable as possible.

 

* * *

 

> Undyne

You’ve heard the news: little human, striped shirt, sickeningly nice and sweet to everybody.  
But you also know history: all humans are evil, and so, so much stronger than regular monsters. There is no way this human is a sweet innocent child like everybody says.  
Well, and you’re no regular monster, are you?  
You’re the true hero of monsters, you will lead them to the surface.  
You will fight this human and you will win. Alphys told you humans are determined, but you are too. You’re determined to kill that brat and bring their soul to Asgore, no matter what.

 

* * *

> Alphys

Watching this human’s adventures is only another way to ~~run from your guilt~~ kill time.  
They seem nice, meekly avoiding every attack directed at them, cheering people up, making friends.  
Soon, you find yourself rooting for them. You should be at least a little bit concerned that such a small human easily managed to get to Waterfall without a scratch, but you’re too busy fangirling to care about that.  
You hope Undyne and her misconceptions about humans won’t kill them. You’d love to meet them.  
“Oh, come on! Don’t go on a date with him, I don’t ship you two!” 

 

* * *

>   
>  Mettaton

Alphys showed him proudly his future body. It was… nice enough to consider becoming corporeal in it?  
He liked it but that wasn’t what he was most excited about! Finally, he would have been a star.  
The one and only real shining star in the underground – goodbye human fanclubs, welcome Mettaton fanclubs!  
He thought about kids hanging posters depicting him in their bedrooms, about people eagerly waiting for him to show up on their television screens, about people desperately wanting to look like him.  
About how sad and lonely Blookie would have been when they found out he’d abandoned them…

 

* * *

 

> Asgore

He’d heard the news, like everybody in the underground by now: there was a little human walking among them.  
He started crying. Huge tears fell down his cheeks.  
He truly did not want to kill anyone, yet he couldn’t break the promise he’d made to his people. But if he didn’t break the promise, he would have had to kill more people.    
“I’ll destroy humanity”. Those words from so long ago haunted him.  
Please, kid. I don’t want to do this anymore.    
He secretly hoped the child was strong enough to break his soul.  
“I just want my family back.”

* * *

>   
>  Frisk&Chara

“Kill it. You know you want to.”  
You resist the voice inside your head and flee from the little Froggit who attacked you.  
“Come on, they’re attacking you, it’s only fair to fight back ~”  
You knew it wasn’t. It’s never fair to kill if you’re a being who can manipulate time and come back to life at will. And even when you aren’t such a being, you feel like it isn’t fair to take away another’s life.  
At first, not listening to the voice was very hard: you were lost, you didn’t know what to do, the nice goat-woman Toriel had abandoned you, monsters kept attacking you… Then, it became easier.  
The voice woke up when you fell. The voice wanted you to be a murderer. The voice could feel only hatred and jealousy and bitterness and… It wanted to destroy everything, even itself.  
You felt pity for the owner of the voice.  
Toriel called you “Chara”. Maybe that was the voice’s name?  
You wondered what had made them this way. It sounded like a child, about your age, children don’t just hate the world like that. Somebody had made them this way.  
You wished you could save them.

* * *

 

> Flowey

He opened his eyes. It was dark here. He was surrounded by silence.  
He realized he was still alive. Life’s a happy thing, isn’t it?  
He couldn’t feel happy.  
He couldn’t feel his body, alone in the dark. Pretty scary…  
He wasn’t afraid.  
He looked down and moved his head for the first time in years.  
He wasn’t in his body. A twinge of sadness passed through him, but after a moment…  
He didn’t care.  
He wanted to care.  
He wanted to be able to cry.  
Life is not a happy thing when you come back wrong.  
He couldn’t cry.

**Author's Note:**

> *old woman voice* when i was your age, we only called it a drabble if it had 100 words! kids these days, with their uneven drabbles...  
> Ehm. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed these drabbles. English is not my first language so if there are bits that sound too weird now you know why.


End file.
